


Wrong Number

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: "Well, you've got the wrong number, but I'm glad I could help you with your...problem."





	1. One

It had been a rough week.

Three papers due, most of the porn he'd downloaded had been almost unwatchable because it was flat out boring – all of the people in it looked like they barely gave a shit to be having sex for money, and half of the orgasms were fake – and with the lack of any form of companionship, Hyukjae was about ready to explode from frustration. It was Thursday, and if he didn't have such an awesome class early on Fridays, he would be tempted to head out to the club and see if he could find anyone that didn't mind some no-strings-attached sex.

Falling onto his bed with a groan, he ran his hands through his short hair, glaring at the ceiling. Not that the ceiling had done anything to him personally, he was just really frustrated and needed to get himself off. But in a bit of a paradox, he knew that when he was this frustrated, he couldn't get himself off alone – he needed to hear someone else's voice, feel someone else's touch, just anything as long as it wasn't him getting off to porn alone.

Groaning, he reached over blindly for his phone, tapping his foot restlessly on his bed. He supposed that he was lucky enough to have his own flat not too far from campus and a comfortable stipend to pay for rent and groceries, along with covering his tuition, and he knew that many of his classmates were not as lucky as he. Since he knew that he had a bit of money left over, he scrolled down to the odd number in his phone, his finger hovering slightly over the 'call' button. It was a phone sex line, one of those numbers scrawled in the restrooms with pens with the header of 'For a good time, call us!' and others had added in comments, mostly with pricing before the graffiti was duly painted over. Blowing his breath out, he finally punched the 'call' and frowned as he waited for the ringing to stop. He wondered what sex he'd get – were they all women or were there men sprinkled in to give the few ladies or the curious men their satisfaction?

“Hi,” an absentminded voice finally said.

Hyukjae frowned. He'd been expecting a sultry hello, not a distracted 'hi.' He was silent for another second and he grimaced. “God, I'd better not be charged for someone this boring,” he finally said.

There was a pause. “What are you talking about?”

“I would think that a phone sex operator would be a little more talkative and able to turn me on, and it's a damned good thing I like guys, too, or I'd be really pissed about getting charged for this.”

On the other end of the phone, Donghae blinked at his half-finished paper. This strange number that just called him had another guy that thought he had called a _phone sex line_ and Donghae didn't know if he wanted to be embarrassed or angry, because that guy did _not_ just insult his voice. Deciding to go with angry for the moment, he leaned back in his seat and checked the time. His roommate was still in class, and the schedule taped to the shared calendar indicated that it would be some time before the other man returned.

“So what do you want me to say?” he said, letting his voice drop a little. “That my ex always complained about my oral fixation and that I always want something in my mouth?” He heard the short gasp of air on the other end of the phone and smiled. “Oh that does turn you on. Are you imagining me on my knees in front of you, licking the head of your cock, digging my tongue right into the slit?” He grinned as he heard the small moan. “Mmm, I bet you'd like it even more when I start actually putting my mouth to work instead of just teasing you. Just taking more and more of your cock into my mouth, pressing my tongue right there on the underside.”

Hyukjae was in awe. This was definitely worth every single won. This guy on the other end had him with his hand already down his pants, stroking his hard length and panting just from the short description of a blowjob. He moaned into the phone, his eyes closing.

“Wow, you're pretty vocal aren't you?”

“Yeah,” Hyukjae panted. “Why?”

“Bet you'd really scream as soon you realize that your dick is hitting the back of my throat.”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Hyukjae moaned loudly, turned on beyond all reason.

“Yeah, that's usually a turn on,” Donghae all but purred, pride in his voice. “But the real question is, would I let you come in my mouth and swallow everything you gave me or would you grab my hair and throw me against the nearest surface? Hmm? Would you ask me to fuck you until you're screaming or are you wanting to fuck me until I'm begging you to let me come?”

“Fuck, I don't really care at the moment, just fucking talk, _please_.”

Donghae chuckled. “Since you asked so nicely, I guess I would suck you off, because I know you're imagining my throat closing over your dick and your hands in my hair. I'd get to tease you a little too, getting a finger all wet and slipping it right up against your ass, sliding it in so gently inside you, distracting you by sucking hard. And you'd know the second I manage to hit your prostate, because I bet that you'd scream my name and come right in my mouth.”

“What... is your... _oh God_... your name?” Hyukjae panted, just on the edge of an orgasm.

Donghae paused for a second. “Donghae,” he finally said. “What's yours?” he quickly asked before he could regret it.

“Hyukjae,” he moaned on the phone. “Fuck you're so damn good at this.”

Donghae smiled. “Damn straight I am. Are you imagining coming in my mouth and watching me swallow every single drop and making sure I don't miss anything?”

Hyukjae felt his eyes roll up in his head, his body tensing up just before he half screamed Donghae's name as he came all over his hand and flat stomach. He was breathing hard as he drifted back towards Earth, and he heard a responding moan in his ear. “Holy shit,” he moaned. “I needed that after this week.”

Donghae smirked, but grimaced at the tent in his sweatpants. That orgasmic scream was more than enough to get him hard. “I take it you feel better, then?”

Hyukjae chuckled. “I'm sure I'll be on cloud nine up until I get my phone bill.”

Donghae huffed a laugh. “I guess a good thing for you that you dialed the wrong number.”

Hyukjae stiffened as he was cleaning himself up. “What?” he almost stuttered, heat washing through his face.

“Yeah, this isn't the phone sex line, but I'm glad I could help you with your... problem.”

“Well, that's just embarrassing,” Hyukjae muttered.

Donghae shrugged. “Could happen to anyone. And if it makes you feel better, it's shared embarrassment. I _did_ get you off by talking about giving you a blow job.”

“Good point. I'm still red, but that does make me feel better.”

Donghae laughed and idly played with his nipples. “Well, I'd best take care of my own problem that decided to arise thanks to that scream.”

Hyukjae grinned, embarrassment flying away at the seemingly innocent words, and the fact that this Donghae guy had gotten him off and didn't seem to be shy in the least when it came to sex. “Need me to help you with that? Seems only fair,” he reasoned, a little reluctant to hang up.

Donghae grinned. “If you want, don't feel obligated. I'm a big boy.”

Hyukjae snorted. “I _do_ feel obligated, thanks, but it's not any pressure. Hell, you're probably not even attracted to guys and you just did this to humor me. Because honestly, misdialing a phone sex line and managing to hit another guy that's attracted to guys is like winning the lottery. You always hope you'll win, but you never do.”

“You must have won the lottery, then,” Donghae said, a lot more relaxed at the double confirmation that this Hyukjae guy on the other end of the line was attracted to men and it wasn't just a quick foray into experimentation.

“Oh come on, quit humoring me.”

“Nope, I'm serious. There's maybe been one woman in my entire life that I've been sexually attracted to, and I think I was more into her boobs than anything else,” Donghae replied seriously.

Hyukjae was silent for a second. “Holy shit you're serious.”

Donghae laughed. “Yeah. I don't want to be rude, but I really need to go and get myself off fast before my roommate gets back.”

“Wait, let me at least do something for you, okay? You didn't have to get me off, but you did, and I owe you for not screaming at me or just completely shaming me.”

“Well, I like to think I'm not an asshole, so it really wasn't any trouble at all.”

“Please Donghae?” Now Hyukjae was pleading.

Donghae rubbed his stomach as it growled at him. “I don't know, buy me a pizza or something? I'm kinda hungry and I don't get paid for another couple of days.”

Hyukjae grinned. “After you get off, just text me your address, it'll be there within an hour.”

“Well that seems kind of intimate, I mean we just met,” Donghae joked. “You could be like this weird old fart or something.”

“You've got my number. And I'm not old. Shit, I'm just now twenty-two.”

“Oh really? We're friends then!” Donghae said happily.

“There is no fucking way I could ever get this lucky,” Hyukjae muttered. “Just no way.”

Donghae laughed. “I'll text you. Thanks, Hyukjae.”

“I should be thanking you. Go get yourself off, and text me, I'll feed you until your paycheck comes in.”


	2. Two

Hyukjae grinned when he got the other's address, and a request for a loaded pizza, and the cute little _~ing^^_ at the end of the text would have had him agreeing immediately if he wasn't already willing to put anything but the kitchen sink on the pizza. Placing the order, he texted Donghae as soon as he was off the phone, telling him that the pizza was on its way and to make sure that he finished all of it, and to not worry about food for tomorrow, as he'd be getting some delivery then, too.

Surprisingly, they kept their text conversation going as Donghae texted him back, saying that it really wasn't necessary.

**Hyukjae:** _Well, how about I want to?_

**Donghae:** _But you don't need to, and I suspect that you're in school like I am, so don't you need to save what little money you have?_

**Hyukjae:** _I'm fine for the rest of the month, really. Please?_

**Donghae:** _… Is it bad that I can only imagine you moaning that word?_

**Hyukjae:** _Ugh, please stop embarrassing me._

**Donghae:** _What? It was an honest mistake, and no harm was done, you got off and I did too. What is there to be embarrassed about?_

**Hyukjae:** _Yeah, I guess. But still, I don't want you to be hungry, okay?_

**Donghae:** _All right, I'll eat well. Thank you.^^_

Hyukjae sighed happily and relaxed back into his bed. He'd gotten a good amount of pressure out of his system, he didn't feel like punching the nearest person, thanks to Donghae being so matter of fact about his mistake had helped, and he was sure that he was doing a good deed with feeding Donghae until the other – was he older or younger, he randomly thought – got his paycheck in.

And he had to admit that he was intrigued by the voice on the other end of the phone, able to spill the filthiest of words, but still just so practical and humored, like everything was a good joke, and he wondered if the other was serious about them being the same age and being sexually attracted to only men, but then again, there was such honesty in the words that had been spoken that he had a difficult time believing that Donghae had ever told a lie in his life.

He almost wanted to text the other back immediately, to find out more about the man who had just had phone sex with him. Grimacing, he set his phone down and went to go shower. After his shower, he did the few dishes in the sink and dusted a little, finding himself watching the time. He'd managed to waste an hour, and then with a huff, he snatched his phone back up.

' _Did you eat well?_ ' he typed in, staring at it for a good minute. It sounded somewhat friendly, but could be answered with one word if the other didn't feel like continuing to talk to him.

He was surprised that he received a text back within a couple of minutes, and he smiled at the longer reply.

They'd managed to text each other through the night and Donghae writing the rest of his paper, falling easily into friendly conversation. Hyukjae had laughed when Donghae had texted him a short ' _well I've already heard you screaming my name in pleasure, we might as well be friends_ ' in response to his incredulous wondering about how easy it was to talk to the months-younger man. And even though he was running short on sleep (Donghae really had taken forever to write that paper) he still managed to bounce into the studio, already dressed for practice.

Sungmin looked up from where he was helping Donghee stretch out. “Well you're disgustingly happy for this early in the morning,” the older man commented, flicking his long brown hair out of his eyes.

Hyukjae plopped down next to the heavier man who was bent double, his face nearly on the floor, and started his warm up stretching. “What, I'm not allowed to be in a good mood?” he asked, a little irritable.

Donghee snorted from his position. “It's just weird, considering you've looked like you were about to punch anyone within three meters of you for the past few days. Then you're bouncing in here in the best of moods today.”

Hyukjae shrugged. “I just get really stressed out with papers, hyung. But I got all of them done and turned in, so of course I'm going to be in a better mood.”

Sungmin looked at him with a critical eye. “You're also acting like you just got laid. Watching porn again?”

Hyukjae just rolled his eyes and didn't bother to answer. He was always teased about his watching porn, and it had taken on the nature of just a standard thing by now. And he didn't really want to say that he'd had phone sex – really _amazing_ phone sex – with a stranger who was quickly turning into a friend, all from a misdialed call.

Once the dance instructor had shown up and the entire class was warmed up and stretched, Hyukjae easily lost himself in the music and in the simple pleasure of dancing, although a small part of his mind wondered if Donghae really would be able to quit his second job and have some time to dance again.

And like that, Hyukjae realized that he did think of the phantom person on the other end of a phone was a friend.

There was a new text waiting on him when they took a break from practice, and he grinned a little stupidly at his phone and at the cute text Donghae had sent him.

' _Good morning Hyukkie!^^ Thanks for the help with my paper last night, I was really stressing about it. Talk with you later to~day? ^^ (And yes I called you Hyukkie, I think we're a little past the -ssi stage by now, don't you think?)_ '

Typing out a reply, he wished the younger a good day as well and confirmed that he'd be texting through the day in between classes, and asked if the younger had eaten anything since the pizza last night.

“So you _did_ get laid,” Sungmin said, startling the hell out of him.

“Hyung, someone needs to put a bell on you to warn people that you're coming,” Hyukjae muttered, locking his phone just in case. “And I did not get laid.”

Sungmin looked at him for a long moment, disbelief written all over his youthful face. “Well, you obviously don't want to talk about it at the moment. Let me know when we get to meet her... or him, whichever.”

“Yah!” Hyukjae yelled, startled.

Sungmin's pouty mouth turned up into a smile. “Yeah, let me know when you're ready to let us meet him.”

Hyukjae sank back down to the floor, face turning red as his phone beeped at him. Grumbling a bit as Sungmin nearly bounced away, he opened the new text that had just come in, his lips tilting up into a smile.

' _I had a few slices left over, so I ate one for breakfast and I'm saving the other two for lunch. Which isn't until late today, sigh. Have you eaten?_ '

He smiled a little more fully, amazed at the somewhat homey conversation they were having, considering their first time speaking to each other was phone sex. Typing in a quick reply, he sent it off and stored his phone, slightly more energized for the second half of class.

By the time he'd had a shower and was sitting in the student cafeteria, he was back to texting Donghae, who by all accounts, was in an extremely boring required history class.

Donghae had just sent him a quick ' _please entertain me? I'm bored and hungry. :(_ ' and Hyukjae grinned.

**Hyukjae:** _Are you sure you want me to do that? ^^_

**Donghae:** _...Are you always horny or something?_

**Hyukjae:** _A good chunk of the day, yeah. I was more referring to my occasionally warped sense of humor, especially when I'm running short on sleep like I am now, but hey, if you're needing me to return the favor of getting you off, I've got no objections. ^^_

**Donghae:** _Sorry_ _ㅠㅠ_ _I guess I'm as sleepy as what you are that my brain just defaults to thinking that you're talking about sex. Doesn't help that literally our first conversation was hearing you scream my name by the end of it. ^^_

**Hyukjae:** _Oh man, I'm never going to live that down. -_-; But from what I gathered, you're unattached, so am I, and is there something wrong with a couple of friends helping each other out? ^^ Because you've heard me moaning, but I haven't heard you yet._

**Donghae:** _Hyukkie... I'm in class... -_-;;_

**Hyukjae:** _Do you really want me to stop?_

**Donghae:** _...No. Please?_

**Hyukjae:** _Since you asked so nicely... I do have to wonder what you sound like moaning please. Is it breathy or just a low rumble? And I can only imagine what it's like sitting next to you, would you shove my hand off of your leg when you felt it creeping over your thigh?_

**Donghae:** _Depends how big your fingers are... ^^_

Hyukjae looked around, a grin stretching his face. No one was paying him the slightest attention, as he was in a table to himself. Splaying his fingers on the table, he snapped a quick picture and sent it to Donghae.

**Hyukjae:** _Good enough? What would I be touching though...? ^^_

He didn't have to wait long until a denim-clad thigh came into view. The view was fairly close, but Hyukjae could see the curve of the thigh and towards the bottom left of the picture, the shadow of a crotch. Breathing out slowly, he blinked at his phone.

**Hyukjae:** _God, you're built, aren't you? My fingers are twitching right now, thinking about sliding over your jeans and just teasing you for a while until you're shifting in your seat and sending me glares to hurry up and get to the good bit._

**Donghae:** _Fuck. I've got a boner and 45 minutes left of class. You'd best not tease me too long._

**Hyukjae:** _What? Are you wearing skinnys or something? ^^_

**Donghae:** _Actually, I am. Get to it, Hyukjae. I'm half buried under the desk and luckily for you, I'm in the top row._

**Hyukjae:** _^^ Well, that just makes me want to tease you for the next forty minutes. But since you were so good to me yesterday, I should be good in return. Are your fingers rubbing your cock? Mine would be. Just brushing right against your zipper and lingering there until you're rubbing against my fingers and trying to control your breathing so no one guesses that you're about to get a handjob in the middle of class..._

**Donghae:** _You'd best be proud of yourself, not even my ex could get me to touch myself in the middle of class, but you've already got my damn zipper down and my hand on my cock..._

**Hyukjae:** _Well that escalated quickly. Just like my cock is doing. ^^ I'd be stroking you slowly, neither one of us trying to make any noise at all as I wrapped my fingers around you, nothing but skin on skin, feeling you try to push up into my hand, desperate for friction. And I'd get to feel your body jerking as you try not to moan or pant or give anything away. Maybe you'd sigh a little and bite your lip?_

**Donghae:** _yes please keep going..._

**Hyukjae:** _Oh I can just imagine you touching yourself in the middle of class, trying not to make any noise or give away what you're doing. Does that little thrill of potential exhibitionism turn you on? Would it make you just as happy if I slammed you down on the tabe and finished the job for you with all of those shocked gazes seeing your orgasmic face? Would it make you feel sexy and happy as you're coming all over my hand and making a mess of your shirt? Everyone seeing what they can't touch._

Hyukjae wasn't surprised when he didn't get a text for a long few minutes, and he took the time to pull his oversized shirt out of the waistband of his skinny jeans and use it to cover his own noticeable erection and tried to control his breathing just enough so that when he gathered his things and threw away his rubbish, that no one could tell that he was practically vibrating with the need to get to the restroom and jerk off, and his phone beeped just as he grabbed his bag and his jacket.

Since most people used the restrooms just outside the cafeteria area, he traveled up to one of the seldom-used floors that held faculty offices and conference rooms, and ducked into a very empty restroom. Grabbing a stall, he locked the door, pulled out his phone, and promptly moaned, shoving his hands down his pants. Donghae had sent him a picture of a glistening, white covered hand with the caption ' _Happy?_ '

Shaking, he managed to type out a fast ' _You have no idea how happy_ ' in return before he was trying to undress himself just enough to not make a mess, and then he was panting, tugging on his rock hard cock, imagining Donghae getting himself off in the middle of class, and biting down on his lower lip as his body jerked, and he felt the hot splatter across his abs. Leaning against the door, he grinned, a rather naughty idea popping into his head. Flipping the phone around, he took a few shots at different angles, hoping at least one came out with the image he had in his head. Scrolling through the pictures, he found that the second one he took was the one that matched the closest, so he sent it on to Donghae with the caption ' _I'm about as happy as you._ '

Donghae shifted restlessly in his seat, waiting for the last five minutes of class to go by. He could swear that the smell of sex hung around him and he wanted nothing more than to go to the restroom and clean up a little. He'd done his best to wipe his hand on the fabric of his boxers and rebutton and zip his jeans – not very easy to do since he had the misfortune to decide on skinny jeans for the day, but they made his ass look fantastic, so he put up with the minor discomforts of pulling them on – without attracting any attention. Hyukjae hadn't replied to his last text, so he could assume that the other was likewise _occupied_ dealing with his own problem aroused by the dirty talk. And just as the instructor was about to dismiss the class, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Biting his lip, he opened the new photo from Hyukjae, feeling all of his blood rush right back towards his dick.

In full color and excellent lighting, he saw lightly defined abs and a chiseled chest, two dark nipples breaking the flow of milky skin, and the faint hair that drew a path down those abs, along with the glint of something white and liquid had him closing his eyes and biting his lip hard as the teacher dismissed the class. Grabbing his things, he shot out the door and into the nearest restroom, opening the picture again, his hands wrapping around his dick as he stared at the picture, swearing that he could count every abdominal muscle there and with a sigh that was thankfully covered up by the noise of others taking advantage of the break, he shuddered as he came again. Cleaning himself up, he caught his breath and sent Hyukjae a short text that only read ' _Thanks to that picture, I'm now one orgasm up on you._ '

In almost no time at all, there was another picture message – full, plump red lips set in a devastating smirk with the caption ' _I can probably make that two._ '

Smirking himself, he flipped his phone around and took a picture of his smile, one he knew parted his lips and teeth and showed off the inside of his mouth. He hadn't forgotten how Hyukjae had moaned and panted at his describing a blow job. He smirked down at the picture as he tauntingly replied ' _Are you sure about that?_ '


	3. Three

That night, Hyukjae could still not stop staring at the picture Donghae had sent him, feeling heat washing through his body. He tried telling himself that it was just desire, but by the next morning, it was readily apparent that it was something else, and that he had probably come down with a cold. He was halfway through a text to Donghae when he felt his eyes closing and consciousness slipping away.

Donghae was trying to force himself to not worry at the lack of a reply all through the weekend, even his hesitant phone call just rang and rang until it went to voicemail. It was already Monday, and when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg in his afternoon class, he had no hesitation in checking the new text.

_Hae – not feeling so good... Well, I'm guessing Hyukjae was halfway through typing this when he more than likely passed out. He's been sick with the flu all this weekend, just got him to the doctor and he'll be fine, just tired and whiny for the next few days. ^^ ~Sungmin_

Breathing out a sigh of relief that Hyukjae was fine, just sick, Donghae cracked a smile and typed in a quick thank you to Sungmin, relief letting him relax. He nearly bounced into work after having sent Hyukjae a text telling him to get well soon and he wasn't even expecting a reply until the next day at the earliest.

He was extremely surprised to see a text waiting on him when he got a short break, and he checked it, chuckling a little.

' _Aish, that Sungmin. Tired and whiny, humph. He's not a prince either when he's sick. Sorry I missed all of your texts. *sad face* Forgive me?_ '

Donghae grinned. ' _Give me an actual sad face, and I will. ^^_ '

' _Promise?_ '

' _Of course!_ '

Soon enough Donghae had a new picture message, and his breath caught. Pale skin, a flushed cheek pushed into a blue pillow, beautiful single lidded eyes, and those full, plump lips that he could easily match to another picture in his phone pulled down into a pout. ' _Please?_ '

Swallowing, he was surprised his hands were shaking out as he typed in a ' _yes_.'

All he could think of while working were those pouting lips and those incredible eyes and he had a difficult time resisting the urge to bring out his phone every five minutes to stare at the face that belonged to Hyukjae.

' _… sorry, I know my face isn't all that great to look at. ^^ You did say to give you an actual sad face though!_ '

Donghae stared at his phone for a good minute. ' _You have to be the most handsome guy in Korea._ '

**Hyukjae:** _I do own a mirror, but thanks. ^^_

**Donghae:** _No, really, you're absolutely handsome. I had to stop myself from staring at your picture while trying to work.'_

**Hyukjae:** _^^ That could be really creepy, but I could take it as a compliment._

**Donghae:** _You should. ^^_

**Hyukjae:** _Then I will. ^^ How much longer at work?_  
  


 **Donghae:** _A few hours, then I get to do homework._ _ㅠㅠ_

**Hyukjae:** _I wish I could stay awake longer than a few hours without a nap so I could keep you company._

**Donghae:** _You should be resting and trying to get your strength back!_

**Hyukjae:** _I know._ _ㅠㅠ_ _Doesn't make me want to stay up and talk to you any less._

**Donghae:** _Go to sleep, Hyukjae, you need to feel better! ^^_

**Hyukjae:** _*pout* Do I get a picture of you to keep me company?_

Donghae smiled and flipped his camera around, blowing a kiss to the lens. ' _And a good night kiss too,_ ' he wrote in the caption.

By Wednesday night, Hyukjae was feeling better, but he was still napping quite a bit in between texts and instant messages to Donghae, and he felt accomplished that he was actually able to take a shower and change his sheets that day. He smiled when he heard the now-familiar beep from his computer. Rolling on his side, he angled his screen towards him a little and accepted the video call, smiling more when he saw Donghae's face appear.

“Hey,” he said.

Donghae smiled and Hyukjae could see the small earbuds that rested inside the other's ears as Donghae adjusted his own head a little on his pillow. “Hey back. How are you feeling?”

Hyukjae shrugged. “Still a little tired, but getting better. How was work?”

Donghae scrunched his nose in the cutest way, and Hyukjae was hard pressed not to coo. “Can I just say that I'll be glad when I can quit it?”

“That bad, hmm?”

Donghae nodded. “I already turned in my notice so it's not too much longer. I wouldn't be surprised if they call and say they don't need me for the rest of the time.”

Hyukjae scowled a little. “Why is that?”

“The manager hates me for whatever reason,” Donghae shrugged, lifting one shoulder to his ear. A silly grin flattened his lips. “I turned down a date tonight.” Hyukjae scrunched his nose and pouted. And Donghae laughed. “You do get easily jealous, I'll have to remember that,” he joked. “Don't worry, I let her down gently.”

Hyukjae settled down at the mention of gender and a flush spread across his cheeks. “Sorry, don't know why I'm getting jealous, neither one of us have properly asked out the other.”

Donghae bit his lip. “So do it now,” he whispered.

Hyukjae was sure his face was completely red. “Donghae, do you...” he managed to stutter out.

“Yes.”

He felt his face split into a wide grin, showing off his gums and teeth and making wrinkles around his eyes and Donghae was biting his lower lip and blushing while grinning.

They talked for another hour when Hyukjae started to drift off, so Donghae rambled until he saw that Hyukjae was fully asleep and he watched the other until his eyes closed as well. When he was rudely awakened from dreamland by his alarm, he saw Hyukjae's eyes also pop open and blearily try to focus on the screen.

“...Hae?”

Donghae swatted at his alarm, turning it off. “Mmmm... morning beautiful.”

Hyukjae grinned sleepily, yawning in Donghae's ears and releasing a satisfied grunt when he stretched. “Morning,” he mumbled.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, but the doctor told me to stay out of class for the rest of the week. Think I'm just going to clean a little today.”

Donghae bit his lips hard when the sexy moan as Hyukjae stretched a different way came through his headphones. “I can't wait until you feel better, Hyukkie,” he growled.

Hyukjae looked surprised for a moment, then readily caught on. “Me either,” he blew a kiss towards the camera. “I'll text you, okay?”

Hyukjae was fidgety. He was definitely feeling better, not fully recovered, but definitely better and Donghae was being his adorable self over their video chats and it was all he could do to not shove his hand down his pants and start jerking himself off, because if there was one thing that recovered faster than the rest of him it was his libido, and watching Donghae smile at him and flirt with him and have that little gleam in his eye had him breathing deeply but when he saw that pink tongue sneak out to wet lips, his resolved snapped.

“Donghae...” he breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from the thin lips, his hand finding its way down past the elastic on his pants and down to his already hard cock. Moaning at the sensation, he closed his eyes for a brief second.

“Fuck you look hot,” Donghae whispered. Hyukjae opened his eyes just in time to see Donghae's hand sliding out of view and then the muscles of his arm flexing.

“So do you,” Hyukjae moaned. “Fuck I can't wait until we actually meet and I can get my hands all over you and just stop fantasizing already.”

“You and me both,” Donghae panted. “Aim the camera down a little, Hyukkie. I want to see you jerking yourself off and see what I can't wait to get my mouth on.”

As Hyukjae smirked and scooted back on his bed, giving Donghae the view he wanted while still keeping his face in the shot. He heard the low rumble from Donghae's side and he smirked. “Is this what you wanted?” he teased.

“Fuck yes,” Donghae said, his mouth parting open for him to pant for air. There was no other sound aside from their pants for air until Donghae groaned. “Fuck, Hyukjae, I'd love to have you all spread out and I just want to see you as I'm stretching you out and _oh fuck_...” He trailed off in wonder as Hyukjae obligingly spread his legs, wetting his fingers in his mouth, and he watched as one long finger slid inside, Hyukjae catching his lower lip between his teeth.

“ _Donghae_ ,” he breathed on the other side of the screen, and Donghae swore that he could have came right then, but he took a deep breath and watched Hyukjae finger fuck himself while his other hand kept moving at a steady pace on his dick, and Donghae was caught at the plump lips curling and getting bit on white teeth and that beautiful snarl and how Hyukjae's eyes squeezed shut, but when Hyukjae arched and he heard the echo of a scream, he lost any semblance of control and he was almost screaming himself as he arched up and his chair rocked back as he was riding out his orgasm, hearing Hyukjae calling his name loudly as the other came.

“Holy shit, Hyukjae,” he finally said, straightening in his chair and grabbing a couple of tissues to clean himself up, staring unabashedly at the lean form still in the video. Hyukjae chuckled weakly in return, still obviously coming down from his high.

“God I hadn't done that in forever, forgot how good it actually felt.” He moaned a little as he pulled his finger out of his ass and Donghae licked his lips. “Ugh, now I need to go clean up.”

Donghae laughed. “All right beautiful, go clean up. I need to let my roommate know that it's safe to come in, probably.”

Hyukjae laughed and leaned close to the camera. “Probably, considering how loud that scream was.”

Donghae stuck his tongue out at the camera.

“Don't worry, baby, I'm sure you'll put that thing to damn good use when we can meet,” he purred and blew a kiss before getting up off the bed.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not know who Yoon Hyelim is, she's Super Junior's main backup dancer - she's been with the guys for over 6 years and she also performs with other SMTown artists. She's the hot piece of heaven that has performed Insomnia and Moves Like Jagger with Ryeowook.

The night he had been waiting for over two weeks was finally here, and Hyukjae stared at himself critically in the mirror. His hair was still spiked perfectly, and he nervously smoothed his sideburns down. He had dressed simply, but he didn't need flashy clothes to attract attention when he went to the club. Black jeans, black tank top, black jacket that would be tossed off as soon as he got inside, black belt with a flash of silver and silver chains hanging from a belt loop.

“Are you still looking for imperfections?”

He sighed. “Limmie, I'm really nervous, okay?”

Hyelim smiled, the dimples in her face flashing. “What are you nervous about, really? You spend more time talking to this guy than you've spent talking to half of our class, you'll be fine! Now let's go, Sungmin oppa is starting to growl.”

With a sigh, he followed Hyelim's swinging hips barely contained in black shorts that were visible through her sparkling see-through dress to his common area where Sungmin, Donghee, and Donghee's girlfriend Nari were restlessly waiting.

“About time,” Sungmin sniped. “You'd think this is your first meeting or something.”

Hyukjae sighed. He knew that taking his friends with him to the same club that he was to meet Donghae at carried a risk, but they had all been working hard with the choreography for their class and he knew they all needed the night out to rest and relax. It was also insurance that he wouldn't chicken out and not go. Taking a deep breath, he pocketed his keys and wallet and headed out of the door with his friends.

The music rumbled the air, tempting anyone inside to come join the people already on the dance floor, some merely swaying to the beat, others grinding against their chosen partners, some dancing by themselves or with a group of friends, and people sitting at the booths and tables, trying to socialize over the music. Nari collected their coats and Hyelim's purse, and gratefully sat down at a booth, shooing the dancers off. Donghee hung back a moment to press a quick kiss to her cheek, and then he was following Hyukjae. Sungmin kept a close eye on Hyelim as they pushed through the crowds, making sure that no one tried to grab a passing grope (even though Hyelim has said that it wasn't necessary, but appreciated), and then they were through the crowds and on the floor, the music already speaking to them.

Hyukjae typed in a quick text to Donghae, telling the other that he was at the club and on the floor and to come find him and he was just starting to swing to the beat when he felt his phone vibrate.

' _Hey Hyukkie, I'm running a little late, like five minutes. Promise your friends won't eat me? ^^_ '

Chuckling he typed in ' _Promise. Come find me baby._ ' and sent it, letting the music take him over as he formed one point of a constantly shifting shape with his three friends. Sungmin was smooth and liquid, his years of martial arts training evident in the grace and restraint that he used in his moves. Hyelim spun her spell on the floor using all sorts of moves – dips and spins and body rolls, her lithe body easily able to drop almost all the way to the floor in a squat and then roll up with smooth moves of her hips and the muscles of her thighs flexing. He and Donghee always attracted the most attention when they shared space on the dance floor – both of them could pop and lock insanely fast, their joints almost disappearing and reappearing not more than a second later, their bodies jerking to stops and starting again. But their differences also set them apart. Donghee liked to make up his own moves, Hyukjae liked pasting together different moves that he'd picked up from idol shows and random dance routines. But they all always worked well together and they flowed easily in and out of the space that they were creating on the floor as others came to watch them.

He smiled as he heard a familiar song and Hyelim grinned widely and crooked her finger at him. He followed obligingly, the steps worn into both of them from hours upon hours of practice, the old routine not that old in their minds. They danced separately, but together, as their moves mirrored each other's and in the middle of the song, Hyelim happily skipped out to the inner edge of the circle as the dance break came on, and Hyukjae knew these steps, felt each bead of sweat trailing down his face and his body. Throwing his arms out, it was a simple matter to move his feet how he wanted them to move, pulling his hands down his face with a snarl and then he felt the one beat and he almost threw his body into position, his hips thrusting hard and sharp, precisely hitting the same angle each time as his mouth dropped open, his tongue sneaking out to wet his upper lip. He felt the stares on him, and he smirked. The faces were almost blurred as Hyelim, Sungmin, and Donghee all joined in, but the light bounced just so and he was caught in thin lips opened slightly, giving him a peek of front teeth and a mouth he'd stared at for hours on his phone, the big eyes that watched him and him alone, and had watched him jerk off and finger fuck himself until he was screaming the name that belonged to the face.

_Donghae_ , he mouthed, watching the grin split the lips even more.

The song changed, and Donghae was moving forward, his moves passionate, almost bordering on violent, the wide sweeps such a contrast to his sharp moves. But the contrast was amazing for them and it had to be amazing for the people watching them as there were cheers of all kinds and then they were moving closer, their moves contrasting and complimenting until they were barely a breath away from each other, their legs moving quickly between them, their hips rolling towards each other, cheeky grins tilting their lips before they broke away again to finish the final moves of the song. They were laughing, the thrill of finally – _finally_ – meeting each other in the flesh too much for either of them to contain as the next song started and their hands had fallen together naturally, Hyukjae making a drinking motion with his free hand towards Hyelim and Donghee. Donghee had nodded sharply while Hyelim winked and wiggled her fingers and then Hyukjae was pulling Donghae through the crowd, no one taking notice of their hands, everyone assuming that they were simply friends trying not to lose each other in the crowd.

That lasted right up until there was a dark corner beside the bar, and their lips were connected without needing words, Hyukjae's hands threading through Donghae's hair, their bodies rubbing against each other, like they were almost doing on the dance floor but they were in full contact and Donghae's hands were against his neck and on his chest and to the small of his back while his hands were on Donghae's back and over those thighs he had admired before on his phone and he confirmed to himself that Donghae was indeed built and fleshy in all the right places, the younger's ass the perfect size and weight to grab and he groaned as he imagined fucking it.

Donghae rubbed hard against the muscled body, moaning a little. He'd been looking forward to this for days and the only thing he wanted at the moment was to drop to his knees and get his mouth on the hard cock he was arching his hips into.

“Hyukjae,” he moaned into the other's ear.

“Oh fuck Donghae, you sound so amazing, you feel amazing, fuck we need to get out of here and I need you so _bad_ ,” Hyukjae returned, reclaiming Donghae's lips.

Donghae broke off the kiss, smiling a little. “We're not going to make it out of here. Come on, I've got a better idea.”

With that, they were down a hallway that was littered mostly with women, waiting their turn to go inside the restroom, the few men there not paying any attention to Donghae as he dragged Hyukjae past that restroom and to one that was seemingly empty, but the few closed stall doors indicating that there were others there. With a quick look around, Donghae pulled Hyukjae into a stall and as soon as the door was shut and locked, their lips were fused back together, small moans escaping their throats.

Just as they needed to break off for air, Donghae pushed Hyukjae against the door and sank to his knees, his fingers already working on the belt buckle, then the button and zipper and finally the clothes were falling away, and Hyukjae's hands were in his hair and it took him about a second to move forward and wrap his mouth right around Hyukjae's dick.

“Donghae,” Hyukjae breathed, his voice barely audible over the sounds of flushing and people coming in.

Donghae smirked a little and just as he had teased Hyukjae with before the first time they had ever talked on the phone, he kept his mouth right there, digging his tongue into the slit of Hyukjae's cock until he felt the muscles of Hyukjae's stomach clench, then he sank down until his mouth met his hand near the base of the cock in his mouth. He fluttered his eyelashes and looked at Hyukjae who was staring down at him with wide eyes. Dropping his hand, he breathed in and took in the rest of the beautiful cock he had his mouth on.

Hyukjae had to bite his lip hard from screaming. Imagining was one thing, but feeling Donghae actually deep throating him was a different thing and he panted harshly so he wouldn't scream and he felt his hips start to move, Donghae moaning a little as he met every thrust, and he was shaking and hold onto the cold metal stall walls and as soon as Donghae went back down, Hyukjae felt himself sliding over the edge as Donghae swallowed around his cock. Biting his wrist to prevent the howl of Donghae's name, his hand tightened its hold in Donghae's hair and he was coming, his back arching as he felt all of the tension drain out of him.

Forcing his eyes open, he watched Donghae pull back and swallow, his tongue flicking out to catch a stray drop of come at the corner of his mouth before swallowing that, too, and Hyukjae eagerly shoved his tongue into Donghae's mouth as soon as he had the younger standing again, eager to find the taste of himself there. They kissed for a moment before Donghae thrust his denim-clad hips against him, reminding Hyukjae that the younger hadn't come yet. Breaking off the kiss, he set his lips against Donghae's ear.

“Well, I can't do that yet, but I can definitely do this,” he whispered, sinking to his own knees. Getting Donghae out of his jeans was a little bit of a challenge, but they finally managed to work the denim down and Hyukjae had his mouth very full of Donghae's cock and he knew that it wouldn't take long before the younger was coming.

Just as he felt the little stutter, he pulled his mouth off and wrapped his hand around Donghae's dick, jerking him quickly off. Out of pure reflex, he flinched when Donghae came in long white ropes across his cheeks and mouth, but then he was licking the bits that he could, cleaning the tip of his nose off with his tongue. Donghae watched him, wide-eyed and panting, and Hyukjae smirked as come ran down his face.


	5. Five

Getting out of the restroom required a bit of ingenuity, but Donghae managed to pull it off, and no one else gave them a second glance aside from some sympathetic looks from the guys who had also had to force some friends of theirs to throw up the alcohol in their systems before. They both washed their hands and splashed some cold water on their faces, trying to keep their eyes off of each other. Escaping the restroom, Donghae giggled a little, which sparked a smile from Hyukjae and as soon as they were back into the club itself, their fingers wound together naturally, and Donghae could tell it was a struggle for both of them to not lean further into each other and press their lips together. Hyukjae led them back to the bar, ordering water for both of them and Donghae glanced around as they waited for the bottles. The dance floor was still packed, and with the relief of being able to quit his second job came the incessant need to get back into dancing.

His mother was able to support herself again, he was being mostly financially independent, and he had a boyfriend that had a significant sex drive, was funny as anything, obviously cared about him, and he finally met in person after over a month of nothing more than phone conversations and video chats and text messages. As far as Donghae was concerned, his life was perfect at the moment.

“Donghae!”

Snapping out of his thoughts, he grinned as Hyukjae was waving a water bottle in front of him, and he gratefully took a long drink, the water soothing the scratchiness of his throat. He'd really rather be having an ice-cream milkshake, but the water was fine until they were able to leave the club and were out on the town. Opening his eyes, he saw Hyukjae staring at him, his mouth parted slightly. Licking the moisture from his lips, he smirked slightly, knowing what was on his boyfriend's mind. Moving close, he set his lips next to Hyukjae's ear.

“Later,” he said simply, pitching his voice to be heard just above the music. Living with a composition major that had a tendency to sing in their shared room had taught him a few things about pitches and projection.

“Can't wait,” Hyukjae returned into his ear, sneaking a quick kiss to the soft skin.

Finishing the water quickly, they returned the empty bottles to the bar, and threading their fingers together, they returned to the dance floor, easily finding space to dance. It wasn't long before they had a clear space all to themselves, their natural talent for dancing shining through, and it seemed as though everyone wanted to stare at them as they moved their bodies to the beat.

They enjoyed the stares, their own stares on each other becoming more heated by the minute as they both obviously enjoyed the attention of the others, both of them adding in hip thrusts and body rolls towards the other, their dancing almost becoming a competition of who would snap first.

Dancing as long as they were able, they finally collapsed into the seats of the booth, panting for air. Hyukjae breathlessly introduced Donghae to Nari before bouncing back up, saying he was going to get them more water. Donghae shamelessly watched his boyfriend – _his boyfriend_ , he mentally repeated with a giggle – move through the crowds towards the bar.

“You're drooling,” Nari called over the music.

Donghae laughed and nodded. “He's so handsome, I can't keep my eyes off him.”

“He was pretty nervous earlier, and now I see why,” she said lightly. “If Donghee wasn't the love of my life, I think Hyukjae would have some serious competition.”

Donghae blushed and ducked his head, nervously brushing his hair out of his eyes. He saw Hyukjae headed back to him with two waters and one of the other people he was dancing with earlier bouncing along beside him with a bottle of water in her hand, her hair swinging and Hyukjae was laughing at something she said. He bit his lip and felt a small sliver of jealousy work its way through him.

It lasted right up until Hyukjae slid in next to him, pressing a bottle into his hand and his smile was so sincere, stretching over his teeth and gums and making wrinkles form under his eyes, that he couldn't help but smile back. He quickly learned that her name was Hyelim, and that she was in a dance class with Hyukjae, and had been his partner for several dance performances, she was also blindingly happy to be meeting him, stating that Hyukjae had done nothing but walk around in a daze when he wasn't dancing, much to Hyukjae's embarrassment and his glee.

“Limmie...” Hyukjae whined, pouting, and Donghae barely restrained the urge to lean over and press his lips to Hyukjae's.

Hyelim laughed, the deep dimples in her face flashing. She finished her water and set the bottle back on the table. “I'm back off, I found a cute one!”

“Dancer?” Hyukjae called.

Hyelim shook her head. “But he's so cute, I just want to pinch him!” With a wave of her fingers, she hopped back into the crowd.

Nari laughed and stood. “Since it looks like you're taking a break, Hyukjae, I'm going to go find my fiance and enjoy some time with him.”

As soon as she was gone, they slid closer to each other, Donghae resting his head on Hyukjae's shoulder, feeling a warm hand land on his thigh. He enjoyed the feeling of Hyukjae's thin fingers trailing up and down his denim-clad thigh for a long few moments. Looking up through his eyelashes, he saw Hyukjae smirking at him and felt the fingers tighten a little. He was just about to lift his head when he heard something over the music.

“You know hyung, that might cause a lot of attention.”

Sighing, he rolled his eyes at his roommate, watching a small smile curve the small lips. “Hyukkie, this is my roommate, Kim Ryeowook. Wookie-ah, this is Lee Hyukjae. My boyfriend.”

Hyukjae blushed but bowed slightly towards Ryeowook, who bowed back.

“Nice to meet you,” Ryeowook said, his voice easily carrying over the music. “Hyung's been making me crazy for the past two weeks about you.”

“I have not!” Donghae protested.

“Yes, you have,” Ryeowook easily returned, sticking out his tongue. “I was about to stuff you in the car and take you to his place just so he could screw you through the mattress and make you unable to move or a few days so I could get some sleep without you having dreams about your _Hyukkie_.”

Donghae felt his face heat up and speech momentarily desert him. He'd been having incredibly graphic and vivid dreams about Hyukjae for about that length of time, ever since they had started video chatting. He just wasn't aware that he was waking Ryeowook up with them. Hyukjae was staring at him with a smile, the hand that was still on his thigh moving slightly upwards to brush teasingly along his zipper.

“So before any of that goes any further, I think this is the point of the night where you discuss a change of location,” Ryeowook said, startling both of them again. “You are in public, I would like to remind you.”

“Didn't exactly stop us earlier,” Donghae returned absently.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, get out of here hyung. Please.”

Donghae looked at Hyukjae and returned the smile. “Sounds like an excellent idea.”

Hyukjae chuckled and pulled out his phone. “As soon as someone's here to watch all of the coats and Limmie's purse, we can go.”

It took Hyelim more than ten minutes to answer the text, ten minutes in which Ryeowook was constantly interrupting them when they were getting a little too close or a little too wrapped up in themselves.

When Hyelim arrived, it was with Donghee, Nari, and Sungmin in tow, Sungmin smirking blatantly at Hyukjae, causing another blush to steal across his face. He did notice Hyelim's widening smile when she was approaching the table, and wondered what was causing it, other than a chance to embarrass him.

Before any more embarrassment came from their friends, Hyukjae pushed Donghae out of the booth and grabbed his coat, yelling over the music that he and Donghae were leaving. The way they were standing next to each other, barely a breath away from each other's skin, their hands still trying to reach for the other, made it very clear exactly why they were leaving. The bulges becoming evident in their jeans also gave a strong hint.

They escaped from the club and entered into the cooler night air, Donghae shivering.

“Where's your coat?” Hyukjae asked.

“Didn't bring one,” Donghae replied, moving close. “I'm sure you'll figure out a way to keep me warm.”


	6. Six

They had to behave themselves on the public transit back towards Hyukjae's flat, because unlike in dramas, the buses and subway cars were rarely empty, and Hyukjae busied himself with staring at the curve of Donghae's shoulder under his black t-shirt, the neckline diving down into a V, giving him a good opportunity to stare at the collarbones covered in golden skin. He wondered how Donghae's skin would contrast with his own paler skin. Donghae looked up at him from under his lashes and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from leaning down and pinning Donghae to the seat and stripping off all of their clothes right then. Quickly looking back outside, he saw the stop approaching for the his flat, and he nudged Donghae, jerking his head towards the door.

Once off of the bus and mostly away from prying eyes, Hyukjae grabbed Donghae's hand and together they were almost sprinting towards Hyukjae's flat, both of them making quick work of the distance and the stairs. Finally sliding the key into the lock thanks to the shaking in his hands, Hyukjae motioned Donghae to enter.

With a sultry look that had Hyukjae's clothes almost falling off in the hallway, Donghae slid past him, toeing off his shoes in the entryway. Hyukjae followed, grabbing his keys at the last moment from the lock, and let the door shut behind them.

Once his shoes were off, they wasted no time in coming together in a tangle of limbs and lips, Hyukjae absently palming the lights on as Donghae stepped into the small common area, dragging Hyukjae with him. There were no others around to cast judging looks or snide comments, no one else to hear the soft moans coming from their throats, no one else to watch them slide their fingers through hair and grip bare shoulders and their tongues to slide wetly over skin. Once they had to break away to get air into their systems, they found themselves in Hyukjae's bedroom, the light from the common area coming in and lighting their way to the bed.

Their jeans and socks were shed by the bed, Hyukjae sparing a passing thought to grabbing a clear bottle and a lot of foil wrapped packets and tossing them on the nightstand. Donghae chuckled, his fingers slipping underneath the elastic holding his boxer-briefs up and Hyukjae's breath caught as the elastic ran down the last of the trail of hair that worked its way softly down Donghae's abs and widened out, then he smiled as he saw the red head of Donghae's cock appear, and he licked his lips as he remembered the taste and the texture against his tongue as Donghae stepped out of the unneeded clothing.

With a low murmur of appreciation, Hyukjae sent the last of his clothing sailing towards the floor as well, suddenly noting odd things – he was a few centimeters taller than Donghae, the younger had a mole almost in the exact location that he did on his neck, and that he really wanted to see Donghae's ass thrust high in the air – as they resumed their kisses and fell towards the bed.

There was no hesitation or shyness as they came together, hands seeking skin as their hips rubbed together tantalizingly. It was always close, but never close enough. Donghae broke their kiss to pant for some much-needed air and Hyukjae's eyes opened slowly, his pillow-soft lips even puffier from all of the kissing that they had done. With a quick brush of a tongue to the same lips, Hyukjae managed to catch him by the hair before he slid back down just to get another taste of the cock he'd already had in his mouth once.

“Donghae, what do you want right now?”

It didn't take him more than a few seconds to piece together the meaning and with an adoring smile, he slid along Hyukjae's naked body, his fingers softly teasing skin. “Everything,” he said. “I want everything you've got Hyukjae. I want you fucking me, I want to fuck you, I want everything.”

“Fuck, you're perfect,” Hyukjae growled. “Do you mind if I fuck you? I've been fantasizing about getting into your ass since I felt it.”

Donghae laughed and willingly spread his legs, looping one over Hyukjae's thin hips, pressing even closer. “Not in the slightest. I'm going to love screaming your name.”

Hyukjae grinned. “Probably about as much as I'm going to love screaming yours when I'm inside you.” He growled a little in frustration. “Fuck I don't know if I want that ass of yours in the air and you screaming into my mattress or if I want to see everything on your face,” he muttered.

Donghae smirked. “I'd love to see your face this time, every little twitch when you feel me practically suck you in...”

Hyukjae slammed their lips together, his hand reaching towards his nightstand.

In no time at all, both of them were moaning two fingers of Hyukjae's hand buried in Donghae's ass, the curved thighs spreading even more, trying to get those fingers deeper inside, and Hyukjae couldn't help but moan when Donghae's body practically _did_ suck his fingers inside.

Stretching Donghae gently, his other hand came up to rub teasingly against the cock rising proudly from between those legs and then Donghae was moaning louder, his hips rocking down on Hyukjae's fingers. Soon enough, he was adding a third finger, then a fourth when Donghae whined for more. He got the most beautiful scream from Donghae when he curled his fingers up, rubbing right against Donghae's prostate. Letting his hand trail up, he played with one of Donghae's nipples, his eyes catching the contrast between their skin, his breath catching at how mesmerizing it was to see his own pale skin sliding over Donghae's golden tone, and Donghae was pleading, almost screaming for Hyukjae to get inside him already.

Pulling his fingers out with a whine coming from Donghae, Hyukjae grabbed a condom and smoothed it on, spreading more lube with a few pumps of his hand, and then he was between Donghae's legs, staring at the cheeks with a flush underneath the skin, the wide eyes that were pleading with him to move forward and let him come, the parted lips where he'd already found pleasure and then he was inside Donghae, buried completely in the incredibly tight heat surrounding his dick, and he was panting harshly, forcing his body to hold completely still.

He was suddenly aware that he was almost whining, waiting on any signal from Donghae that he could start moving, and he was kissing his way across the curve of a cheek until he was back at Donghae's mouth and he hovered over it for a second, letting their breathing mingle in the space between, and then Donghae spoke.

“ _Move_.”

Move he did, pulling out fast and pushing back in, ignoring the small stings of Donghae's nails in his skin, and he couldn't keep anything quiet, giving voice to every moan, every curse and sin that leaped to his lips, Donghae's increasingly loud moans and pleads joining his and Hyukjae knew that both of them were skating on the edge of something huge and earth-shattering and with three sharp thrusts right against Donghae's prostate and his hand wrapping around the cock between them to give the final few strokes, Donghae was screaming his name, his eyes closing against the pleasure as they tipped over the edge, and he fell into Donghae's body. His mouth and teeth found the skin stretched across a collarbone and he let himself stay there as he was calling Donghae's name into the skin as his body felt like it stretched out and then snapped back into place and just ran a marathon but he felt so good, so content with Donghae's body still jerking in pleasure, the wetness between their skin, the limbs draped around his body holding him still.

***

Donghae scrunched his nose against the light shining onto his closed eyelids and the fluttering touches that were dragging him away from a very pleasant dream. Whining, he rolled towards the phantom hands and cracked his eyes open. Blinking a few times, he blearily focused on short hair, sharp cheekbones, a jawline that he wanted to nibble on, and plump lips stretched into a grin.

“Morning, baby,” Hyukjae crooned, and Donghae grinned widely, closing his eyes briefly to stretch.

“Good morning beautiful,” Donghae said back, relaxing in the attention. Opening his eyes again, he let his hand come up and follow his eyes, memorizing the texture of the skin that stretched across the bones and they way Hyukjae closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He chuckled a little. “I would kiss you, but I'm pretty sure morning breath is not a turn on.”

Hyukjae laughed, and wrinkles formed under his eyes. “Sounds like we should at least take care of that before taking care of other things,” he said, threading a hand through Donghae's hair.

Laughing, they rolled off the bed, Donghae cuddling against Hyukjae's back as they walked to the small washroom that was definitely big enough for one person, but was a little bit of a squeeze with both of them. Taking care of at least the basic necessities of brushing their teeth and emptying their bladders, they wandered back into the bedroom, falling back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

“Want to watch a movie?” Hyukjae offered, wanting any excuse to keep Donghae in bed and naked.

Donghae grinned. “Are we starring in it?” he asked naughtily. His breathing changed as he watched Hyukjae's pupils dilate and the light flush come up under the pale cheeks. “Oh God, that turns you on as much as it does me,” he said wonderingly. He propped himself up on an elbow and grinned. “How fast would a camera get you off? Bet I would walk in on you with your hand wrapped around your cock and your other hand buried inside your ass and you'd come right then, wouldn't you?”

Hyukjae was breathless. Hearing the dirty words spilling from the earpiece of a phone was one thing, but it had even more of an impact when Donghae was right there in front of him, his thin lips moving to form the words, the naughty little spark in his eyes, the fingers reaching out to touch him just took things to an amazing new level.

“Hyukkie?”

Hyukjae just nodded, hearing every question that Donghae was asking. They both grinned as Donghae nearly tackled him back into the mattress, their mouths opening for each other, and his heart was stumbling at the near ferocity of the kiss Donghae was easily controlling. It was an easy matter for Donghae to get his legs to open and then he was arching against the hot skin against his as a finger slipped inside him and the thrill of Donghae's hot stare over a video chat was nothing compared to the hot stare that was on him now and he was opening his legs wider, moaning loudly, and then Donghae dipped his head and he was _screaming_ because his cock was in Donghae's mouth and Donghae's fingers were inside him and stretching him out and everything felt so amazing, so much better than Donghae just _watching_ him.

Donghae rose up off his cock slowly, slurping along the way and watched the man writhing under his hands and begging and screaming for Donghae to fill him up. Grabbing a condom, he smoothed it on and covered it well with more lube and then he was pushing inside Hyukjae, a leg flung over his shoulder, Hyukjae's other leg curling around his back, a lip pulled between teeth and a whine coming from a beautifully exposed throat. Letting the leg drop from his shoulder, he adjusted himself on his knees a little, waiting for Hyukjae to adjust.

Finally with a deep breath, Hyukjae smiled and propped himself up on his elbows, Donghae pulling him up the rest of the way for their lips to meet, tongues and teeth and saliva mixing as Donghae started to move, a small part of his brain blessing that his lover was a dancer and extremely flexible as his mouth captured the moans and he felt the pants for air and when he reached in between their bodies to stroke the hard cock, and he savored the scream in his ear. Then Hyukjae's feet were landing on the bed and they were moving together, point and counterpoint, finding pleasure in each other's bodies, and both of them wanted it to last forever and to never end, but with a shudder, Hyukjae suddenly stilled and came all over Donghae's hand and abs, and tightening up so beautifully around his cock that Donghae screamed himself and thrust up hard, riding out his orgasm, feeling every muscle contract and relax in less than a second and he fell into Hyukjae, who curled around him, both of them panting for air and their skin sticking together.

Then Donghae was giggling and pressing soft kisses into Hyukjae's shoulder, and Hyukjae was grinning back and pulled Donghae up for a proper kiss before Donghae broke away to slide out of him, disposing of the condom in the trashcan that sat next to the bed and held the refuse from the previous night. Grabbing more tissues, Donghae softly cleaned Hyukjae as much as he was able without water and Hyukjae obviously basked in the attention.

“We're going to have to take a shower at some point,” Hyukjae laughed.

Donghae nodded and curled up behind the lithe body, nuzzling his face into the back of Hyukjae's shoulder. “In a few?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course, baby. Not like I can move much at the moment, anyway,” he joked.

Donghae sighed, contented. “I'm really glad you misdialed my number.”

“Me too.”


	7. Epilogue

Donghae looked at the table with some satisfaction. The common area was bathed in soft candlelight from the candles burning, food was piled and ready to be eaten, his boyfriend had already texted him and was on his way up, and he was almost vibrating with the need to see the present that Hyukjae had been teasing him with for the past week.

His head jerked up as he heard the key in the lock and then the door swung open.

“Hey baby,” Hyukjae said as soon as the door was closed behind him and his shoes were off. Donghae grinned and launched himself at the other man, laughing as Hyukjae caught him easily and pressed a kiss to the waiting lips. “Smells great, what did you order?”

“Our favorites, what else?”

Hyukjae set the white box he was carrying down next to him, and Donghae sat down as well, both of them picking up their chopsticks and eating the food in front of them. Conversation came easily to them, both of them chatting about their day and trivial things, neither one mentioning the box. When they were both full, Hyukjae cleaned their plates from the table while Donghae dumped their refuse into the trash can.

The white box was still sitting there.

Donghae stared at it for a moment before he was about to grab it, not able to control the urge to not tear apart the box to find out what was inside. Hyukjae caught him around the waist, chuckling. “Not yet, baby. I promise, it's definitely worth the wait.”

Donghae pouted a little, but Hyukjae just grinned and nuzzled his face into the back of Donghae's neck. Huffing a sigh, Donghae turned in his boyfriend's arms, their arms looping easily around each other as they swayed a little closer together before backing away slightly, their lips coming close, close enough to breathe in each other's air, but not connecting just yet. Their heads tilted a bit to either side, noses brushing cheeks before their lips pressed together and they lost themselves, not for the first time, in just kissing each other. Sometimes it was slow and lazy, like when they were watching _Titanic_ for what seemed like the thousandth time, sometimes it was just quick pecks in between moments of action while watching football, but like always, their unique chemistry kicked in and soon enough, hands were ducking under shirts and teasing the soft skin under the waistband of their jeans.

When they pulled back from each other for a need of air, both of them were smirking at each other. “Go open your present, baby,” Hyukjae finally said.

Pressing a quick kiss to Hyukjae's lips, Donghae shot over to the box, nearly cutting his finger in his haste to get the top open, and his breath caught as soon as he was through the paper. His eyes widened as he gingerly grabbed the clear silicone ring with a small bullet shape on the top and the small remote sitting beside it. He knew he had a cock ring in his hand, but he turned the remote on and he frowned when nothing happened. Figuring that it just needed more power, he turned it up further. The cock ring in his hand didn't react, but Hyukjae did, grabbing the door frame and moaning loudly, throwing his head back.

Looking up, he dialed the setting down, letting Hyukjae draw in a couple of deep breaths. “It's a combination set,” he finally said with a grin.

Donghae knew that he had to look like someone who had just won the lottery when he realized what his remote controlled. Scrambling up, he launched himself at Hyukjae. “Oh my God, you got us a vibrating cock ring and prostate massager? I love you so much.”

Hyukjae laughed a little, but then his breath caught on a moan. “Come on baby, let's go to bed. I want you naked and screaming my name already.”

Donghae couldn't have agreed more, and he nearly dragged Hyukjae to the bedroom, one hand working on the fly of his jeans, and he tripped and fell face first on the bed, his jeans halfway down his thighs and his ass hanging off. He was about to move up when he felt Hyukjae pressing against him.

“God, your ass is fucking perfect,” Hyukjae growled in his ear. “I was almost moaning in the restroom when I was sliding the prostate massager in because I just kept thinking of your ass sucking my dick in while you kept playing with the vibrating speed and I got to tease you with that cock ring keeping you just on the edge of an orgasm while I fucked you into the mattress, and then as soon as we catch our breaths, you get to play with the toys and fuck me absolutely stupid.”

Donghae grinned, loving the system they had set up, and while adding toys in wasn't anything new, he was absolutely _thrilled_ with being able to tease and fuck Hyukjae at the same time, and knew that it had to be enough of a turn on to Hyukjae to have him wanting to go fast and a little rough, and Donghae was just enough of a masochist to enjoy it. “Have to get naked first,” he teased with a roll of his hips and he thumbed the vibration higher for a second before dropping it again.

Shedding their clothes, Donghae slipped the cock ring on, hissing a bit as he stretched it more to fit his balls through, the vibrating bullet part snug right under them, and he could have screamed when Hyukjae pulled his remote out of his pocket and thumbed it on. Flipping both of them over, he pressed quick open mouthed kisses down Hyukjae's neck, biting lightly at the dark nipples, down those toned abs, and then Hyukjae was screaming as his mouth sank down on his dick, easily taking in the entire length and he made sure to moan plenty to give that little bit of extra stimulation.

“Donghae get up here now so I can prep you,” Hyukjae ordered, the crack of authority in his voice making a pleasant shiver work down Donghae's spine, and he finally pulled off of Hyukjae's dick and slinked up, throwing a leg over Hyukjae's hips, opening himself to his lover.

“Anything you say,” Donghae murmured into Hyukjae's ear, then rocked down on the two fingers that had slipped inside him. Hissing a little as they started scissoring, he grinned as Hyukjae pressed little kisses around his lips, showing a bit of gentleness in the madness and he relaxed a little, letting Hyukjae add in the third finger, and with a quick dial up, a moan, and more lube, the final finger was sliding inside him, Hyukjae taking revenge by dialing up the vibration on the cock ring.

Moaning loudly, he threw his head back and rocked greedily on the fingers in him, his legs spreading wider, his fingers starting to curl into the sheets, and he whimpered in loss as the fingers left him, but with the soft sound of tearing foil and the squirt of more lube, he knew it wouldn't be too long until he was filled back up. Closing his eyes in anticipation, he felt the soft prod, the insistent press, the incredible fullness and the slight stinging, and he loved every second of it. His eyes cracked open, and he saw Hyukjae watching him, his clean hand on the remote, and he fumbled around for his for a moment before finding it. Opening his eyes fully, he matched Hyukjae's smirk as they both dialed up the vibrations before Donghae raised his hips and slid right back down.

They were a mess of limbs and moans and quick thrusts, languid slides, raising and lowering the vibrations at their wills, fingers and remotes sliding together as Donghae panted against Hyukjae's skin, having backed off from a second dry orgasm, but a scream broke free of his throat as Hyukjae managed to hit the one angle that drove him nuts, and he spilled the filthiest of words and desires, putting his mouth to good work in moaning and panting words that had Hyukjae stuttering a little, a finger curling under the silicone and then the constriction was off and away, Hyukjae's hand stroking the sensitive skin, and Donghae had enough presence of mind to flip the remote up, Hyukjae screaming at the strong vibration right on his prostate, and with his orgasmic thrust upwards, Donghae let his eyes roll back in his head as he came all over Hyukjae's hand, his stomach, and some of his chest.

Slowly floating back, he shivered a bit as a draft of air cooled the sweat that stuck to his skin and smiled at the mad groping Hyukjae was doing on the bed, looking for the remote, and when he found it, there was a long sigh of relief. Donghae, as per normal, ignored the come in between his and Hyukjae's bodies and snuggled into the lean body below him, pressing kisses where he felt like.

“Best anniversary ever,” he murmured.

Hyukjae chuckled. “This is only our first year, how am I ever going to top it?”

“Don't care, just fuck me through the mattress, and it'll always be best anniversary ever.”

“I'll be sure to keep that in mind.”

“Please do.” He yawned, whining a little when Hyukjae slipped out of him, but once they had done their basic clean up, they snuggled back together, their legs tangling together comfortably. “Mmm, I love you Hyukjae.”

“I love you too Donghae. Misdialing your number was the best mistake I ever made.”


End file.
